


Prime Time to Try

by NoxObscuriial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxObscuriial/pseuds/NoxObscuriial
Summary: Hanzo and Rein are both older, the omega and alpha pair are past the age of trying for a litter. However, that doesn't change Hanzo's desire for one.//This is lowkey super self indulgent smut for my partner and I!! But I figured other's may enjoy it as well, there's too little work for this rarepair!//





	Prime Time to Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed (no pun intended), if you see any errors please let me know! Just read the tags, and you should be all good! This is all pretty tame, it's just tooth rot level love making between the grandpas.

Reinhardt let out a soft groan as he felt his mate’s much smaller body press up against him, the lithe back so small compared to the lion’s broad, muscular chest. Hanzo’s thin frame squirmed against him, that perfect rear grinding against the crotch of Rein’s sweatpants. The sweet omega was sound asleep, but that didn’t mean it didn’t effect Rein or Rein’s cock for that matter. His member started to stir life in his sweatpants, the massive girth of the alpha coming to life. Sometimes the old alpha struggled to get aroused, but this was not one of those times it seemed whatsoever.

“Mmnn... Hanzo, liebling.” Reinhardt growled, voice deep and scratchy from having been half asleep not long ago. “You need to move darling, your rear is against something... sensitive.” The alpha nuzzled into the back of the smaller man’s throat, stirring him awake. “C’mon Hanzo, wake up now for a bit.”

The omega let out a whimper below him, the whine frustrated and one of the most pouty sounds the white haired man ever heard. He turned his head to look back at Reinhardt, cracking open a beautiful brown eye and huffing. “I don’t want to, leave me be.” The Japanese man muttered, closing his eyes and turning back on his side. Reinhardt could see the soft blush on his cheek however, knowing he felt Reinhardt’s girth swelling under his rear. Maybe he didn’t know he’d caused it though.

That thought died quickly in Reinhardt’s mind as a very hard grind from Hanzo made him snarl. _ **“Hanzo.”** _ The alpha growled, pupils dilating as he rested a massive paw-like hand on Hanzo’s side. “Do not start something you do not want to finish my dearest mate.” The older man’s voice had something a bit feral to it, and he watched a tired smile appear on Hanzo’s face.

“Maybe I do intend to finish it.”

Slowly and gently, Reinhardt rolled Hanzo onto his back, the massive lion sitting up and standing on his hands and knees over the much smaller man. Hanzo’s black locks were down and fanned out all around his head like a crown, amber brown eyes locking with Reinhardt’s sea blue and white. One large hand cupped Hanzo’s cheek as the older man leaned in for a gentle kiss, the calloused paw running it’s way down the younger’s body and sending shivers up Hanzo’s spine. That hand came back down to brace on the bed as Rein reached over to the bed stand drawer, only to feel two hands grab his arm.

“I was... thinking.” The smaller man below him whispered, eyes averted as he rubbed circles on Reinhardt’s arm with his thumbs. “Maybe... we shouldn’t use a condom this time, while you knot me there.”

“You do know-”

“I do. I want that, if you do. I want to give you pups Reinhardt, I want you to sire them inside me.”

Hearing that phrase made Reinhardt’s half hard cock stir even more with a twitch, his body’s more primal instincts kicking in at the phrase. Part of his heart ached though, as he was brought back to the reality of the situation.

“You know I am well past my prime Hanzo, it may never work this way, especially with you out of heat.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. All I know is I want to feel you swell in me, fill me, as often as you want. I want to feel you.” Hanzo purred, pupils dilating large and staring up at Reinhardt doe eyed. The younger man removed his boxers slowly, his sex already leaking fluid based off the spot in his boxers. He pulled at Reinhardt’s boxers as well, the lion taking the hint and quickly removing the clothing covering himself up. He took a deep breath as his member hit the cool air, watching as Hanzo’s eyes zeroed in on his girth.

“Mmm... my alpha’s so big and fertile.” Hanzo purred, a small smile on his face as he gently wrapped his hand around his older partner’s girth. He barely could get a grip on it, Reinhardt’s member being ridiculously girthy and large like the rest of his body. A small growl bubbled out from Reinhardt, the alpha’s hips slightly bucking at the touch of his mate. He grabbed a pillow and gently lifted Hanzo’s hips with one hand with the man’s help, slipping the pillow underneath his rear to prop up his hips.

“It will provide a better angle, I can get deeper and so can my love.” The way that Rein’s words came out made Hanzo shiver, spreading his thighs open to bare his flower to his partner with a loving smile. He cupped Rein’s face in his hands, pulling him down and leaning up a little himself to nuzzle his alpha.

“I don’t want you to stretch me.”

“Hanzo, that is not a wise, I’m-”

“My body’s built to handle an alpha and pups Reinhardt, I want to _feel_ you. We’ll go slow, there is no rush in our bed and you know that. Fill me up, I want to feel only your member and knot stretch me out.”

Reinhardt didn’t argue further, most of him wanting exactly what his omega was suggesting. Part of him worried though, knowing if he messed up that he could seriously injure his beloved mate. Hanzo was smaller than most, the hormones he had been on to transition making him a bit tighter over the years. Rein was sizable for a normal sized person, who had been very well stretched and prepped beforehand. For Hanzo, he feared it would be something like trying to put a square peg in a round hole. He ran his hand down Hanzo’s belly to his groin, slipping one of his large fingers through the soft petals there. Hanzo was already dripping, his hole leaking slick with his clit swollen and twitching. Reinhardt was impossibly hard already, and the smell and taste of Hanzo’s slick as he licked his finger only made him even more aroused.

“Are you ready, sweet omega?” The alpha whispered, his thick girth in his hand as he gently rested the leaking head of it at the tight hole of his partner’s flower. He gently moved his member so his head circled Hanzo’s hole, hearing the other keen below him. Reinhardt’s free hand came up to rest on the younger’s hip, thumb stroking the hip bone that was felt there.

“Please alpha, please get inside me. I can’t wait anymore, my belly burns and I _need_  you in me.” Hanzo whined, fists curling in the sheets as he spread his thighs a bit wider. He clenched his walls down around nothing, causing slick to gush out of him and onto Reinhardt’s thick head of his girth. Slowly Rein pushed forward, the head of his member teasing in and out of the tight hole slowly. The tip of it was already a stretch, the alpha could feel his mate’s body relaxing to try to take that alone.

Sneakily, Hanzo wrapped his legs around Rein’s hips and locked them behind, slowly pulling the man deeper into him. Reinhardt could fight back, he was much stronger and didn’t have to move unless he wanted to. He worried about hurting his omega, but if Hanzo wanted him this way he would oblige his little dragon. The velvety walls of Hanzo’s flower clenched incredibly tight around him, Reinhardt fitting like a glove inside of the tight sex. He could hear Hanzo whining as he bottomed out inside him, sac pressing up against Hanzo’s soft outer folds. Everything was _hot_  and _tight_  and it took every bit of willpower inside Rein to keep from thrusting into that warm, wet heat like an animal. He held still inside of his smaller mate, looking down at him with soft eyes and reading every feature of Hanzo’s face. Surprisingly there was no pain, the omega’s lips parted and panting as his eyes were more than half lidded. Little whines and keens bubbled out of him every once in awhile, before he wrapped his arms tight around his alpha’s neck.

“Y-You’re so huge and hot and throbbing inside of me alpha... it’s so good. It stretches so much and my belly feels like it’s on _fire_.” Hanzo arched underneath him, feeling the head of his alpha’s member pressing up against his cervix. It burned but in a good way, without pain and simply full of pleasure alone. He was sure if he pressed down on his belly he’d be able to feel some bulge, there was no way there wasn’t with how simply *massive* his mate was. He thought it couldn’t get any better, ever nerve felt like it had been set alight inside him.

He was wrong.

Reinhardt started to _move_  into that impossible heat, girth dragging against every spot that made Hanzo buck and moan like a banshee. He cinched his arms tighter around Rein’s neck, bringing the man’s face down into his throat and collar bones as he mewled and cried out from the girth inside him. A soft growl imminated from Rein’s throat, the lion picking up his pace more and thrusting deeper into the omega below him. He could feel Rein’s knot start to swell, the base getting thicker and pulling a bit on Hanzo’s entrance as he was being pounded into.

“Cum inside me lover, please. C-Come on alpha, fill me up with your love.” Hanzo’s eyes were half lidded, cupping Rein’s face gently in his hands to look into his blue and white eyes. “Knot me, give me your litter my love.”

That was all it took, and with a full body shiver and a deep groan Reinhardt kissed his omega deeply as he slammed in as deep as he could. He felt the tip of his girth poking against his omega’s cervix, his knot swelling huge and tying him to Hanzo. The older Shimada gasped as he came around his alpha’s girth, and felt Rein start to pump him full of his seed. A soft whimper came from him that was muffled from his mate’s kisses, Rein finally pulling away for air.

“I... have a good feeling about this my love. Feel my belly.” Hanzo took his panting alpha’s hand and rested it over his stomach, his abdomen slightly bulged outwards. It looked like a small baby bump, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face watching the flush that ran over Reinhardt’s cheeks. “I think that’ll take, give us a nice litter, don’t you my dearest?”

“Ja liebling... I do.” The German man smiled, nuzzling Hanzo’s throat to breathe in his scent as he gently manuevered them onto their sides to wait for his knot to go down. He kissed the top of his omega’s forehead, running his fingers through the long raven hair. “You are so beautiful Hanzo, you’re going to swell up nice and well with our litter.”

“I hope so my love.”


End file.
